The Wolf and his Moon
by Pace1818
Summary: "If you could only see the beast you've made of me. I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free. I howl when we're apart." A series of one-shots that explore Danny and Ethan's relationship over time. With a dash of Scisaac on the side, Scott and Isaac's budding relationship. And the shenanigans Stiles gets himself and his friends into.


Summary: "If you could only see the beast you've made of me. I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free. I howl when we're apart." A series of one-shots that explore Danny and Ethan's relationship over time. With a dash of Scisaac on the side, Scott and Isaac's budding relationship. And the shenanigans Stiles gets himself and his friends into.

Disclaimer: the song lyrics belong to Florence + Machine.

This was beta read by the wonderful _**youknowthatgirlnextdoor **_here's to a wonderful partnership.

A/N: Frank Ocean's "Novacane" inspired this particular one-shot. And the lack of Dethan development helped as well. This takes place during Illuminated.

_**This was actually taken down due to the usage of song lyrics in the summary. Which didn't make sense because there are numerous stories out there on FF with song lyrics used as their summary. And just in case if this gets taken down again, on my bio I have a link to my AO3 and tumblr account.**_

_**And if you take this down again, I will take down the rest of my stories and delete my FF account.**_

* * *

**YOU. ARE. MINE.**

The two reunited lovers danced throughout the entire night. The only piece of clothing that Danny wore were his jeans which were lose, but still clung low on his hips, which gave him a desirable look. Both of them were shirtless and Ethan was enjoying every second of it. He would never dare leave Danny again. He loved him more than anything. He was his moon, what kept him grounded.

Some of the partygoers couldn't take their eyes off of Danny. The goalie just looked way too good on the dance floor, swaying his hips as his arms swung over his head, he didn't miss a beat. He moved perfectly in sync with the beat of the music.

Damn, he simply looked mouthwatering. Some of the boys were hard just by the sight of him. But they wouldn't dare try to make a move, Ethan's alpha like physique and glare kept them at bay. Danny Mahealani was his.

Danny truly was beautiful in his own right, with those full lips and tight supple ass. Danny grinded against Ethan, then the two sealed their dance with a soft lingering kiss.

"I'm gonna go get us some water. I don't want you to dehydrate on the dance floor!" Ethan yelled over the loud music.

Danny nodded. "Hurry back, before somebody else snatches me up," he said teasingly.

Ethan playfully narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend before he turned around and maneuvered through the crowd of dancing bodies. It took him a few moments until he finally reached the ice buckets that held the beverages. The werewolf grabbed two water bottles one for him and the other for his boyfriend.

He looked through the dancing bodies his eyes turning steel blue as he was seeking for his human. He was thankful for the black and light themed party. He finally spotted him and a small threatening growl vibrated from within his chest. There he was between two guys, they were so close that it looked like they were fucking on the dance floor. Ethan's possessiveness kicked in high gear as they saw their hands on his hips, his nostrils flared. Those hips were _his_. Danny Mahealani was _his_.

Dropping the water bottles that were currently leaking due to the punctured holes, which were made by his claws. He made his way through the sweaty dancing bodies; he glared at the two boys, his upper lip curled up in a snarl that showed off his pearly whites. The two boys backed away immediately almost like they were burned. They were scared shitless.

Danny didn't notice he only had eyes for one boy. He had his eyes closed the entire time.

Ethan closed the distance, glaring at anyone who dared to make eye contact. He placed his hands on Danny's hips and moved in time with each movement. He grinded against him rubbing his clothed cock against his clothed ass, he leaned towards his ear.

"They were fucking touching you." He growled into his ear.

Danny shuddered as his hot breath tickled his skin. "I told you to hurry up," he teased.

The human bit his bottom lip as he leaned against the hard body, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he loved it when Ethan was possessive. He softly moaned when Ethan gently nipped at his exposed neck. The werewolf dug his fingers into Danny's hips, which caused the human to moan. Ethan smirked he knew what he had to do.

Danny frowned when the warm hard body that was pressed against him backed away. He turned around only to find that Ethan was gone. He looked around trying to locate his boyfriend; the only thing he found at every turn was dancing bodies.

Ethan smiled from his place in the shadows he had the human exactly where he wanted him.

The goalie was confused when he finally reached the hallway. He walked down the hallway following the light down the hall.

"Ethan?" he called out. Not really sure what to expect. "Ethan, c'mon you know I hate these games of yours."

Danny continued down the hall, he slowly took each step trying to listen of any indication that Ethan was near. "Ethan?" he called as he entered the room. He knew that Ethan was in there.

"Eth –" he was rudely interrupted when he was shoved against the wall. Ethan used his foot and closed the door shut and made sure that it was locked. Piercing brown eyes glared at Danny.

"Ethan, what the hell?" Danny yelped out as he tried to push the other boy off but failed miserably. Ethan barely even budged.

"Took you long enough," Ethan growled.

"Get off!" said an annoyed Danny. Ethan narrowed his eyes at Danny for a few moments then leaned into him sniffing him.

"You fucking reek of them." Ethan snarled through his teeth. Danny shuddered as he felt the vibration of his snarl go through his body.

"What?"

"Why did you let them touch you?" asked Ethan. There still was a bit of an edge in his voice.

Danny swallowed. "It didn't mean anything babe. You know that I am only yours. You shouldn't worry."

"That fucking better be true Danny." The human nodded.

Ethan looked at him for a few moments. He knew that Danny was telling the truth, but he just wanted to show him exactly who he belonged to, who he'll always belong to. He ground into him. Danny gasped.

"You. Are. Mine." Ethan growled into his neck as he continued to grind against Danny's quivering body.

Damn. Danny hated himself for being weak. And most importantly he hated how Ethan knew his weakness. He surged forward to capture his lips in a hard kiss. He needed him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ethan's neck bringing him closer. When their lips broke apart, they were both panting very harshly against each other's mouths. When Danny opened his eyes he was met with Ethan's steel blue eyes.

He gasped. He was captivated by those eyes they were beautiful. Danny's face softened when he gently cupped Ethan's face, his thumbs gently caressing his cheeks. It took Ethan a few moments to figure out that his eyes were glowing. The werewolf silently cursed himself; he looked away only to have Danny gently turn his head back.

A small smile appeared on Danny's lips, he was in awe. "Show me?" he asked.

Ethan opened his mouth, but closed it. "Please." Danny begged.

Ethan nodded. Danny watched in utter amazement when his boyfriend transformed right before his eyes. Ethan's sideburns grew along with his eyebrows, and his fangs were on full display. Ethan raised his hands and gently cupped Danny's face as his clawed fingers carefully caressed his face.

"Wo– wow. You're beautiful," Danny blurted out.

Ethan barked out a choked laugh. He shook his head. Where he saw himself as a monster Danny found him beautiful. His human was truly something.

"Conquer me, my _alpha_," Danny said, keeping his voice low and hoarse. He knew how much it turned Ethan on. He didn't want him to hide; he wanted him exactly as he was. He _loved _Ethan.

Ethan literally growled as he slammed Danny against the wall, he retracted his fangs and plundered his mouth. He didn't want to hurt him. He was still wolfed out. Their kiss was hard and fast, noses bumping, teeth clinking, with passion and longing. Danny's hands curled into his hair giving a small tug. He moaned when Ethan lifted him up, Danny automatically wrapped his legs around the werewolf's waist. Ethan's grip shifted to his ass he retracted his claws; he knew how Danny hated ripping his clothes, Danny moaned filthily against his mouth and grinded against Ethan's stomach.

Everything was moving so fast, one minute they were kissing against a door. The next they were naked and tangled on the bed that was in the center of the room. Ethan was on top with a writhing Danny underneath him. He started moving down the human, licking and biting any part he could get to. Every moan Danny made made Ethan continue with his assault. All of a sudden Danny flipped them straddling Ethan thighs. Ethan was amused by his boyfriend's sudden act of dominance.

He liked it.

Danny started to do the same things that Ethan did to him. As he moved down he got to Ethan's cock, the tip leaking with pre-come. Danny let out a low moan at the very impressive size. His boyfriend was truly gifted and very well equipped. He grinned at the other and bent down to lick the tip. Ethan bucked his hips as soon as he felt Danny's tongue on his dick. The human continued licking his way down the length, tracing the veins slowly. He loved listening to Ethan's gasps of pleasure. The werewolf pulled at his hair, prompting Danny to look up. Ethan's eyes were glowing dark blue, they were feral and lust filled and his canines were showing.

"Dammit Danny," he growled out.

Danny shivered as he heard the growl, the feral dominating sound sending shocks of pleasure down his spine, making his legs buckle. "What do you want, my alpha?"

"I…I want…you," he snarled out viciously.

"What is it that you want?" he started kissing his way up Ethan's body until he got to his red and swollen lips.

"God…I want to…be inside you Danny Mahealani. I want to feel you around me, squeezing my dick with your tight walls," said Ethan as he pulled the human down and kissed him, he bit his lower lip until it was swollen and bled a little bit, and then licked it to soothe the sting. Without warning using inhuman speed he flipped them over, then flipped his human onto his stomach and pulled him up until he was on all fours. He smoothed his hands all over his lovers back.

"I'm gonna mark you for everyone could see that you're **mine**." Ethan whispered in Danny's ear, making the other quiver and moan loudly.

"Hurry up Ethan. I'm not going to last," Danny moaned out. He pushed back against Ethan's cock.

"You're my moon Danny. You deserve nothing but the best. I'll take care of you. Always," he said as he kissed the back of his neck.

He kneeled behind Danny and spread his cheeks. With talented fingers he opened his lover, making sure that his human could take him. Danny was pushing back against his fingers, sharp gasps escaping his lips.

"Please. I need it," he looked back at his wolf with half-lidded eyes, his fingers dug into the blue comforter. Ethan nodded and gave Danny a quick peck on the lips.

He positioned his cock against Danny's puckered hole and started pushing in slowly. Danny grunted at the intrusion, he felt like if he was being split in half, blinking back tears. Ethan kissed his neck and told him to relax. Ethan's soothing voice relaxed Danny and the werewolf was finally sheathed inside his lover's tight heat.

He waited a few moments, letting both of them get used to the feeling. Ethan wanted nothing more than to pound into his lover; he wanted to let his wolf fully take over, but Danny needed time to adjust. He started to rock in and out slowly, Danny was moaning and that was music to Ethan's ears. He started to move faster, and then he heard his lover scream. He grinned, knowing that he found his lover's prostate.

Ethan hitting his prostate straight on shot vibrations of pleasure up and down Danny's spine, making his legs buckle but Ethan had other plans, wrapping an arm around his waist keeping his human upright on all fours.

"Oh, fuck. Harder. Please Ethan," Danny begged.

"You were made just for me; you have always been mine,"

Ethan flipped them over, having himself down on his back while the other was straddling his hips. The werewolf caught his human before he could fall backwards.

Danny lightly bit his neck and rose on his shins, sliding Ethan's large prick out of his ass then slammed back down. Both of them groaned in pleasure. "I wanna see you. I'm gonna lay you down." Ethan stated softly.

"Al – Ok," Danny nodded.

Ethan wrapped Danny's legs around his waist and pushed them forward so the goalies back hit the mattress and the werewolf was over him. He started thrusting and rolling his hips, the friction was delightful.

"I love you Danny," Ethan whispered as he continued his hard and fast thrusts. Danny nodded.

"Love you too," the goalie moaned, he grabbed his own cock and started pumping, trying to get release. Ethan slapped his hand away and took over for him. Danny made use of his hands to start scratching up and down his back. Both were completely in tune as they ground and thrust against one another, pants and moans filled the air until Danny cried out and shot his thick load all over his own chest.

Ethan groaned as his Danny's walls constricted on his prick. He thrust a few more times until he came with a loud groan, filling his human up to the brim, marking him as his. His eyes were still glowing, but they weren't steel blue anymore, they were back to Alpha red. He let out a low growl as he leaned down and attacked his neck once again, Ethan then abruptly bit down, piercing Danny's neck with his fangs.

Danny's entire body writhed underneath the again Alpha's enormous frame, a low moan escaping his lips. The pain was definitely there, but the pleasure won over it. The iris of his eyes gave off a faint pink color. Ethan licked the two puncture wounds, sucking on them gently, then he moved to his right shoulder blade and did the same.

"_**You. Are. Mine**__."_ He growled out.

The body underneath shuddered violently as he pulled out of his lover. Danny rolled onto his side he was panting quite harshly; Ethan curled himself around his lover. His arms were wrapped tightly around him. Danny entwined their fingers.

The two lay awake for about twenty minutes and then they drifted off into the sweet peaceful abyss.

Then someone shook him by the shoulder. Danny was terribly groggy. He squinted his eyes. "What?" he groaned.

"Put your pants back on. There's a plastic bag by the bed wear one of my shirts. We have to hurry something is up." Said Ethan.

That woke Danny up he swiftly sat up. Ethan was already dressed. He swung his legs over and walked towards his discarded clothing that were across the room. He hastily put them back on after that, he walked towards the black plastic bag and grabbed a random shirt.

Normally Ethan would tease him whenever he would wear his clothes since they would always be a little too big on him. But right now wasn't the time for that. Something was _wrong_.

After the goalie had put on his shoes, Ethan grabbed his hand lacing their fingers together. "Don't be afraid I'll keep you safe."

Danny nodded.

The two then walked out of the room and towards the commotion. Danny was just thankful that he had Ethan with him; he knew that Ethan wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. He'll keep him safe.

The scene before them was something out of a horror movie. There stood Scott, Isaac, Aiden, and Stiles' cousin Miguel? They were all wolfed and were fighting men who were dressed in black. They looked like ninjas.

"Danny!"

Danny turned his head and his eyes connected with Lydia's fearful ones, Lydia and Allison were sitting by the steps. Allison had her arms wrapped around the red head; it looked like she was injured.

Before Danny could react he was shoved violently towards a beam the sudden impact knocked the wind out of him, which caused him to collapse onto the floor. Ethan had shoved him away when the men dressed in black came after them.

"Danny!" both Lydia and Allison yelled out.

The two girls stood up from their spot and kept close to the edge not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Allison and Lydia ran towards their fallen friend. It felt like hours but the girls finally reached Danny, they helped him sit up. Danny wheezed as he tried to get the air back into his lungs.

"Are you ok?" Lydia asked worriedly. Allison searched for any type of wound but thankfully didn't find any. Danny nodded.

Ethan was wolfed out fighting with the rest of the pack. Aiden, Scott and Isaac did a quick double take when they saw that Ethan's eyes were glowing alpha red. They couldn't dwell on it due to the masked demons.

Danny whimpered when one of the demons knocked Ethan onto his back. Ethan quickly dodged the blow by a centimeter as he rolled away and back onto his feet.

He hated feeling utterly helpless, Ethan was out there risking his life and he wasn't doing anything. He hated it. He shut his eyes as he tried to shut out the noise.

"Ethan!"

Danny opened his eyes they were glowing pink. He didn't know what came over him it felt like something had taken over his body. He felt strong. One moment he sitting down with Lydia and Allison, and the next we was kneeling beside one of the masked demons.

"Danny!" both Allison and Lydia screamed out in union. The two girls looked on in utter amazement and confusion.

Danny grabbed him by the pant leg and pulled as he knocked him onto the ground. He let the instinct take over. A demon materialized beside Danny, he swiftly ducked and plunged his hand into his chest. His hand wrapped around something solid, giving a slight tug he pulled. He opened his palm and found a firefly he threw it on the ground and stomped on it. The demon before him dissipated into darkness.

Scott, Isaac, Aiden and everyone else looked on in utter amazement and shock. Not being able to dwell on the sight. They mimicked what Danny had done and soon enough the masked demons were decreasing.

Ethan who was on his back looked at Danny in awe, it was like he was seeing him for the first time. No one existed but his Danny, it was like gravity was pulling him towards him. They were tied.

Red eyes met pink eyes. Soon the moment was broken when four of the masked demons surrounded his Danny. He roared as he swiftly got on his feet and charged. But it was too late they already had Danny, and soon they had him as well. The two lovers struggled. They shuddered when their necks were roughly grabbed and soon enough they stopped moving but not before Ethan and Danny managed to grab each other's hands. Their yellow eyes kept them in a trance.

One moment they were on their feet, and the next moment, they were both on the ground shivers rocking through their bodies. Their hands still clasped together.

Allison and Lydia stood up from their spot; they made their way towards the two fallen lovers. The sun was rising, the faint glow of the morning sun wafted into the loft. The masked demons evaporated into thin air.

Soon everyone was crowding around Ethan and Danny. They all looked at one another. They all had the same confused expressions on their faces.

What just happened?

* * *

A/N: this will be a series of one-shots. Don't worry your questions will be answered in time.

Until next time!

I hope that you enjoyed this. And enjoyed the Danny action.


End file.
